1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature toy skateboards, often referred to as finger boards and the toy figures that are used in conjunction with the finger boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of finger boards and the attachment mechanisms used to engage and manipulate finger boards.
2. Prior Art Statement
Skateboarding has become a popular and diversified sport. One specialized area of skateboarding is extreme skateboarding. Extreme skateboarding is when a person on a skateboard uses the skateboard to perform acrobatic jumps and other dangerous stunts. Extreme skateboarding is highly visibly entertaining. As such, extreme skateboarding is a very popular spectator sport among children.
Recognizing that many children like the sport of extreme skateboarding but are physically incapable of participating in extreme skateboarding events, amusement devices have been developed that mimic the sport. For example, many video games now have programs that enable players to participate in virtual extreme skateboarding events. In the area of toys, miniature skateboards are being manufactured that are only a few inches long. The miniature skateboard attaches to a child""s fingers, wherein a child can mimic real skateboard stunts with his/her fingers. Since the miniature skateboards attach to a child""s fingers, such miniature skateboards are referred to as finger boards in the toy industry.
Finger boards typically attach to a child""s fingers using small looped structures on the finger board through which the fingertips pass. These small looped structures are also used to attach the feet of small toy figures to the finger boards. When a child is playing with a finger board, the manner in which the child can manipulate the finger board is limited by the confines of that child""s fingers in the looped structures of the finger board. Due to this physical constraint, many stunts with finger boards are not possible and other stunts can only be done after a great deal of practice.
A need therefore exists for an improved finger board system that enables both a person""s fingers and toy figures to be more easily manipulated once attached to a finger board. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is an amusement system comprising a miniature toy skateboard and the mechanism for engaging and lifting the miniature toy skateboard. The miniature toy skateboard is less than six inches long and is referred to as a finger board in the toy industry. The finger board is manufactured to have a top surface that is either magnetic or attracted to a magnet. The mechanism for engaging and lifting the finger board is a magnet that is held within an external object, such as a ring or a toy figure. A manually adjustable spacer is positioned in front of the magnet. To engage the finger board with the external object, the length of the spacer is minimized and the finger board is brought into close proximity with the magnet. The magnetic field created by the magnet attracts the finger board and holds the finger board against the external object. To detach the finger board, the length of the spacer is increased. This moves the external object out beyond the effective range of the magnetic field of the magnet. The pull from the magnet is then insufficient to hold the finger board in place and the finger board falls free. Thus by manipulating the length of the adjustable spacer, a system is created where a finger board can be quickly and easily engaged and released.